


No Longer Alone

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Einar's Bodyguard [4]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Five realizes he's no longer alone, standing here with EInar.
Relationships: Einar/Number Five
Series: Einar's Bodyguard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929370
Kudos: 4





	No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> : I don’t know what I’m doing with this. It’s so short. And I always look at the short pieces and think it’s missing something, but I wrote down a small scene. So we’ll see how I feel about this when I come back to it.

It’s quiet outside when Einar joins him. He’s so used to Einar circling around their new little Garde, that it takes him a moment to realize that they’re alone. Einar doesn’t speak or pressure Five to. It’s almost like being alone back on that island or with the Garde.

And then Einar links their hands together, and Five realizes that he isn’t alone. If this all goes south, Einar will go with him. Einar’s the one reaching his hand out. And Five’s taking it.


End file.
